Love Line II-Guest Star, Zell Dincht
by Asyria Nightshade
Summary: The Sequel! Love Line is back, this time with Zell. The insanity continues! It's finished! Chpt. 4: The conclusion!
1. Intro

LOVE LINE II

By: Asyria

Disclaimer: (recorded message) Hi! You've reached Asyria! I'm not home right now. So if you leave your name and number after the beep, I'll get back to ya! _BEEEEEEEP. "This is Squaresoft, Asyria does not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters within. Thank you." END OF MESSAGE._

Notes: I know, I know! I said I wasn't going to do another one. I just finished chapter 3 of 'Pins and Needles' and got depressed thinking about the next chapter. So………I'm writing the sequel to Love Line to brighten my mood! Yea! I hope it brightens yours too! Oh and by the way, you should read the first Love Line…first. ^_^ 

Recorded Announcer: This is Love Line, with Adam Carrolla and Dr. Drew. Some of the material discussed is for a mature audience only. Listener discretion is advised.

Adam: Ooohhhh yeah! Welcome to another fantabulous week of Love Line! I'm Adam Carrolla, and that's Dr. Drew. Phone number for Love Line, 1-800-love-191. Dr. Drew is a board-certified physician and an addiction medicine specialist. Tonight, we have another Balamb Garden resident in the studio with us. He's one of the men who defeated Sorceress Ultimecia in the Second Sorceress War. Welcome to our little show, Zell Dincht.

Zell: Hey! It's great to be here!

Drew: Before we take our first call, there are some questions I've got to ask you about last week.

Zell: (laughing) Let me guess! You wanna know who won?

Adam: Yeah! In case you kiddies out there didn't tune into last week's show, we had on ex-Sorceress Knight Seifer Almasy. His appearance on this show sparked some bad happenings in the Garden, involving Zell here, Seifer, and many others. Hearts were broken, as were body parts. And Seifer took up a challenge to a practice session with their commander. So Zell, tell us the outcome!

Zell: Well Adam, it was a close match. Very close. Me and Selphie were cheering on Seifer, but just cause we didn't want cafeteria duty! The fight…um…practice lasted for a whole hour. Both of them were exhausted! But, technically, Seifer won! Seifer landed one last blow on Squall, knocking him out. But as soon as Squall hit the ground, Seifer passed out from exhaustion. Rinoa was sayin' it was a tie, but I said 'No way! Squall said that whoever passed out first was the loser!'

Adam: Ha ha! Drewski, you owe me twenty gil! Pay up!

Drew: Damn! (Rummaging is heard)

Zell: (laughing) You guys bet on 'em too? Me and Fujin made a sweet profit from that practice!

Adam: By the way, how's your new chick?

Zell: We've only been going out a week, but I've known Selphie for a long time. I've always kinda had a crush on her, but I thought she liked Irvine. By the time Irvine started dating Quistis, I was dating Amanda. I liked Amanda then, but still not as much as I liked Selphie.

Drew: You guys don't think you might be rushing things?

Zell: Nah! I ain't gonna waist my time whinin' over Amanda when I got Selphie. I mean, it didn't shock me that Amanda was cheatin'. But what really surprised me was Nida! He was one of my best friends, or so I thought! That's why I wanted to beat him up so bad! Well, and for Xu too!

Adam: So, how's Xu doin' with her new beau?

Zell: Her and Raijin are doing great! He's a lot smarter than he leads on. We all went out on a double date the other day and had a great time! Xu's really happy.

Drew: What about Nida?

Zell: Transferred to Trabia Garden. (Chuckling) Guess he couldn't handle the sudden fame!

Adam: And with that, let's take our first caller. Who do we have on the line, Drew?

Drew: How about Nathan from Trabia Garden?

Adam: Alrighty! Nathan, you're 20.

Nathan: _Hi guys! Zell, did I hear you right when you said that guy Nida is transferring here?_

Zell: That's right.

Nathan: _Aww man! I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here!_

Drew: Not again!

Zell: Don't kick his ass, Nathan.

Nathan:_ Why not?_

Zell: Nida made a mistake, and he paid for it. End of story. Don't beat him up unless he sleeps with your girlfriend!

Nathan: _Yeah, you're right. But, he's probably not going to receive a warm welcome._

Zell: (grunting) Well, neither did Seifer at first, right?

Nathan: _That's true._

Zell: Just tell all your people to give him a chance, okay?

Nathan: _I'll do that. Thanks Zell!_

Zell: No prob. Later!

Drew: That was very nice of you Zell!

Adam: Yeah, why are you being nice to Nida?

Zell: I'm hopin' he learned his lesson!

Drew: Hey Zell, we've got a Selphie from Balamb Garden on the phone.

Zell: Cool! Put her on!

Adam: Selphie?

Selphie: (sobbing) _Zell?_

Zell: Are you crying!?

Selphie: _Yeah!_ (More sobbing) _I just got some major bad news from Headmaster Cid._

Zell: What's up?

Selphie: (pause, sniffling) _I'm being transferred to another Garden, Zell!_

Zell: (yelling) What!?

Selphie: _He's sending me to the new Esthar Garden!_

Zell: (pause) But why?

Selphie: _They need a flight instructor._

Adam: Flight instructor?

Zell: Yeah. The Esthar Garden is going to mostly be a type of airforce. They're gonna have pilots, paratroopers, that kinda thing. (Proudly) And my Cupcake is the best damn pilot in the whole world! 

Selphie: _Aww, Zelly! That's so sweet! _(Sniffling again) _But I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave you! I'll miss you! And Squall, and Quistis, everybody! _(Loudly sobbing) _I'll even miss Seifer!_

Zell: Is he even giving you a choice?

Selphie: _No! _(Even more sobbing loudly) _Cid's being mean! _(Sniffling more) _I know that I have to go. I understand the importance of it. But…but…_(cut off by more sobbing)

Adam: This is a terrible turn of events! Unfortunately, we've got to take a break. We'll be back Zell Dincht and more Love Line after this.

__

Cut to commercial.

Notes: Aah! The first installment of Love Line II complete! For those of you who saw the other Love Line II I put up with Rinoa as the guest star. I deleted it, I didn't like it. This one is way better. But I don't feel any better. -_- My other story must be rubbing off on me! Dammit! Don't worry thought, it'll get funnier. I promise! And I think I kept everybody in character this time. Well, REVIEW!!!


	2. Confusion

__

Back from commercials.

Adam: Welcome back to Love Line! I'm Adam, and that's Drew. Tonight, our special guest is Zell Dincht. During the break, he was consoling his girlfriend who's been reassigned to Esthar Garden. So Zell, did you get her to stop crying?

Zell: (sighing) For a little bit, but I'm sure she'll start up again. I feel terrible! I don't want her to go! 

Adam: Can't you just ask Commander Leonheart to do something about it? He is the commander after all.

Zell: But Cid's the Headmaster, he's everybody's boss. 

Drew: Well, we've got a caller on the line that's got an idea. Rachel?

Rachel: _Hi Adam and Dr. Drew! Hi Zell! Remember me?_

Zell: Yeah, you're on the Garden Festival Committee with Selphie! 

Rachel: _Yup! _

Adam: Now Rachel, you have an idea that can help this situation?

Rachel: _Why don't we get a petition started to keep her here?_

Zell: A petition?

Rachel: _Yeah! I mean, Selphie is the most popular girl in the Garden! Everybody loves her! We could probably get the whole Garden to sign it! With such a strong objection to her transfer, Cid would have to let her stay!_

Drew: That's sounds like a good idea!

Zell: Yeah, but how long would something like that take?

Rachel: _I'm not sure, I've never done one before. Maybe a week or two?_

Zell: (groaning) That's not gonna work! She's leaving the day after tomorrow.

Drew: He's right, that's not enough time.

Rachel: _The day after tomorrow!? That's not even enough time to throw her a farewell party! This is terrible! _(Mumbling in the background) _You're right, Greg! Cid's being a total jerk!_

Zell: Greg's there with you? 

Rachel: _Yeah, he wants to talk to you. Is that okay?_

Zell: Sure.

Greg: _Hey Zell! I'm real sorry to hear about Selphie. We all love her. _

Zell: Thanks man. 

Greg: _And you know what? I heard a rumor about her getting transferred a few days ago, but I didn't think it was true! I didn't think Cid would actually send away Selphie. She's a hero, for Hyne's sake! I should've told you about it though!_

Zell: Don't worry about that, Greg. 

Greg: _It's been so weird lately. Ever since Cid came back for his vacation this week, a lot of the rumors I've been hearing have been coming true! Selphie getting transferred, Nida going to Trabia, and even the new curfew!_

Adam: What about the curfew?

Zell: Ever since that thing last week with Seifer, Cid bumped up the curfew at night from eleven to nine.

Adam: Wow that sucks!

Zell: Yeah, the only reason he let me come on here was because I was already scheduled.

Greg: _Well, I'm gonna go talk to Raijin and Xu. Maybe they have some ideas._

Adam: Thanks for your call! Let's talk to Terra from Deling, she's 17.

Terra: _Hi guys! I have a question for Dr. Drew._

Drew: Go ahead, Terra.

Terra: _Well, I found out that my boyfriend had sex with another girl. When I asked him about it, he said that somebody had cast 'confuse' on him. Does confusion do that?_

Drew: There aren't any document occurrences of people who've had 'confuse' cast on them having sex with others. 

Adam: Terra, I think your boyfriend is giving you a line of chocobocrap!

Zell: Well, I've had 'confuse' cast on me before. It always had been in battle. But, you don't know that it happened to you unless somebody else tells you. 

Terra: _Tch. Well, thanks guys!_

Adam: Sorry about that Terra! Thanks for your call. Next we have Bob, from Balamb Garden. Bob?

Bob: _Hi Adam and Drew. Hi Zell._

Drew: How can we help you tonight, Bob?

Bob: _Well, I was listening to the call from Rachel and Greg, about the rumors around the Garden._

Adam: What about 'em?

Bob: _I heard those rumors too, from the same people they did. But, I've also heard others too. Most of them are because of last week, including Selphie getting transferred._

Zell: Selphie getting transferred is because of last week?

Bob: _Yeah._

Zell: No, I don't believe Cid would do that.

Bob: _Why else would he send her away so quickly? I'm sure that Esthar Garden could wait a few more days for their instructor so we could have a farewell party! Don't you think?_

Zell: Yeah… I guess.

Bob: _I've heard other things too._

Adam: Like what?

Bob: _Like, Cid is planning to demote Xu._

Zell: Really!?

Bob: _And Seifer and Raijin._

Drew: Wow!

Bob: _And you._

Zell: WHAT!!! I'm getting demoted!? That can't be right!

Bob: _If somebody told you a few days ago that Selphie was getting transferred, would you have believed it?_

Adam: He has a point.

Zell: I just can't believe Cid would do that! Why?

Bob: _Like I said, because of last week. The manhunt, the fight…_

Zell: But that was Squall's idea! He's not getting demoted, is he?

Bob: _Of course not, he's the commander._

Adam: That's wrong. Sure, he's not responsible for the manhunt. But the fight was his idea.

Zell: And he's not even gonna get reprimanded? But me, Xu, Raijin, and Seifer are getting demoted! That's chocobocrap! What the hell is wrong with Cid?

Bob: _I don't know, but look at all the stuff that's been happening lately! First, the curfew. Then, Selphie's transfer. Now, all these demotions! What's next? He'll probably stop serving hot dogs in the cafeteria!_

Zell: WHAT!!! No way! He can't do that! Somebody's gotta talk to him!

Bob: _He wouldn't listen to us! We need to take action!_

Drew: Wait a second…

Adam: Well Bob, what do you suggest?

Bob: _I say we go on strike!_

Zell: Strike?

Bob: _Yeah! If the majority of the SeeD's went on strike, the Garden wouldn't be able to function! Cid would have to adhere to our demands!_

Drew: What demands?

Bob: _Not to have Seifer, Raijin, Xu, and Zell demoted._

Zell: And to keep Selphie at the Garden!

Drew: Our producer says that the lines are lighting up fast!

Adam: Any familiar names?

Drew: We've got Rachel again, but also Raijin and Xu on line 3.

Zell: Put Raijin on!

Raijin: _Zell?_

Zell: Hey Raijin! Did you hear that last call?

Raijin: _Yeah, me and Xu been listen'! She's really upset now, ya know! She didn't know that Selphie was getting transferred. Neither did I, ya know! But now Headmaster Cid is gonna demote us! He can't demote me, my girl, my best friend, and you, ya know! Bob's right, we should go on strike, ya know!_

Drew: Isn't this a bit drastic?

Zell: (almost yelling) Hell no! He's sending my Selphie away! And it wouldn't surprise me if he was gonna demoted all of us! And I bet Squall isn't doing anything about it either! I'm not gonna sit back and let this happen!

Raijin: _Yeah! Me and Xu are with you man! _(Pause, knocking heard) _Who is it? _(Pause, female voice, then another male voice talking) _Hey Seifer! Did you hear about that rumor? _(Male voice, sounding angry) _You wanna talk to them? Seifer wants to talk to you guys, ya know. Is that okay?_

Adam: Sure!

Seifer: _Zell?_

Zell: Hey Seifer.

Seifer: _You're right, Zell! This is insane! Squall knows that we aren't the only one's responsible for last week! And he's not helping in the least, is he?_

Zell: (grunting) Probably not!

Seifer: _We need to take action! To prevent Selphie's transfer and our demotions! I'm here to announce the Disciplinary Committee is now on strike! Along with the Garden Festival Committee! The SeeD's must unite against the Capitalist Oppressor! I know you're all pissed about the new curfew! It won't be long before more oppressing rules are laid upon us! _

Adam: Yeah, down with the capitalist oppressor! And with that we have to go to break! Well be back with more Love Line after this!

__

Cut to commercial.

Notes: Strike, strike, strike!!! Will it be successful? Or will they just get into more trouble? Is this gonna be good? Or have I just lost my mind completely? Review!


	3. Disgruntled Employees

__

Back from commercials.

Adam: We're back with more Love Line! I'm Adam, that's Drew over there. The phone number for Love Line, 1-800-love-191. Our special guest tonight is Zell Dincht, a SeeD from Balamb Garden. Who is now on strike!

Zell: Yeah! Down with the Oppressor! 

Adam: Over the break, Zell was on the phone with our old buddy Seifer Almasy. They were planning out their strike. How is it going so far?

Zell: It's going great! We've got the Disciplinary and Garden Festival Committee on our side. And Seifer is now negotiating with the Library Committee.

Drew: Hey guys, we have a Quistis on line 3.

Adam: Ooh, would this be the lovely instructor?

Zell: Yeah. Hey Quisty!

Quistis: _Zell, what is going on?_

Zell: We're going on strike!

Quistis: _I realize that, Zell. But why?_

Zell: Cid is sending Selphie away! And he's demoting us!

Quistis: _Now, you don't know that he's demoting you for sure. That's just a rumor._

Zell: So was Selphie's transfer a few days ago! Now it's reality!

Drew: But she's right. That doesn't mean this will become true.

Zell: But why would there be a rumor like that floating around unless it was true? Why would someone start a rumor like that on purpose?

Quistis: _I don't know. But still…_

Zell: Quisty, remember when you lost your instructor's license?

Quistis: (pauses) _Yes._

Zell: What if you had heard a rumor about it before it happened? Wouldn't you want something done about it? Especially because you lost it because of someone else?

Quistis: _What do you mean? It wasn't because of me? Who got me fired!?_

Zell: (pauses) Umm… nothing.

Quistis: _Oh no! You started it, now finish! Who got me fired?_

Zell: (clearing his throat) It was a long time ago, Quisty. He's… changed since then. I'm sure… he regrets it now.

Quistis: (irate) _Who!? _

Zell: Irvine knows! Ask him!

Quistis: (livid) _He knows!? Everyone knows but me!? _(A male voice can be heard groaning in the background) _Who got me fired Irvine? _(Pause, male voice saying something) _WHAT!? He…? Why? _(Male saying something) _Yes I'm angry! How could he!? _

Zell: Quisty?

Irvine: _Thanks a lot Zell. _

Zell: I'm sorry, but I didn't wanna say it over the radio!

Adam: Where did she go?

Irvine: _To get her whip._

Adam: Yikes! I feel sorry for whoever will be at the other end of that whip!

Irvine: _Hey, you don't have to tell ME that! _

Zell: (whining) He's a dead man!

Irvine: _I kinda wanna stop her, but then again I don't. _

Drew: Not more fighting!?

Adam: Why did this guy want her fired?

Zell: Well, I can't really say. But he was a jerk back then.

Irvine: _Yeah, his reasons were very selfish._

Zell: You should probably go and stop her. She'll kill him!

Irvine: _Yeah. She'll be mad, but…What's that noise? _(Pauses, rustling is heard) _Good Hyne! I don't believe this!_

Adam: What's up?

Irvine: _You guys should see this! More than half the Garden is out front! It's your strike, Zell._

Zell: Really! Wow!

Irvine: _They've got signs and everything! I can see Seifer down there. You really picked the perfect guy for this, Zell. You should see him down there!_

Zell: Well, he kinda picked himself.

Irvine: (sarcastically) _Shocking._

Adam: Who else is down there?

Irvine: _I see Raijin and Xu. They're in the front with Seifer. There's Fujin, right by his side as always. I see Selphie too._

Zell: Cupcake!

Irvine: _Yeah, she looks happy again. Hey, it looks like they've got a radio down there cause some of them are looking up at me. And Selphie reacted to you saying her name._

Adam: Say some words for your strikers!

Zell: I guess I wanna thank you guys for doing this. I don't know what's up with Cid but what's happening is wrong! 

Irvine: _They're cheering. I guess they agree._

Zell: He must be having a mid-life crisis or something! He's sending OUR Selphie Tilmitt away! She's the sweetest, most wonderful girl in the whole Garden! She's everybody's friend. And we all know that the Garden wouldn't be the same without her!

Irvine: _Wow! Selphie is weeping with joy! Everybody is cheering! They are with you Zell!_

Zell: And now what do we hear? Xu Alexandria, our beloved Lieutenant Commander, getting demoted!? And why? Because she was upset over a cheating boyfriend? We're all not emotionless like someone else! What of Seifer Almasy and Raijin Navarro, who did nothing but show loyalty and dedication to their friends! Why demote Seifer and Raijin? Because some people still think them traitors, all these years later. 

Irvine: _Wow, you even got Seifer to smile! When did you get so good at speeches?_

Zell: I'm just speaking the truth! The only person who truly deserves the demotion is me. I'm the one who couldn't control my anger! I'm the one that physically harmed another SeeD! I was unprofessional. 

Irvine: _Man, Quistis is gonna kill me, but…I got something to add. We've known you since we were kids, Zell. You've always been a passionate guy! Now, you are taking all the blame for last week? No way man. Like Seifer said, if somebody's gonna be punished it should be everybody! Even Squall! But Cid's only punishing the four of you. Me, Quistis, Rinoa were involved too. Rinoa isn't a SeeD, so she can't be punished. But Quistis and me should go down with the rest of you. I may not know why he chose not to punish us, but I do know it isn't right!_

Adam: You know, I was thinking about that. Why would he only punish a few of you involved?

Zell: I have no clue. But he's been acting weird lately with all this stuff going on! The curfew. Our demotions. I figured that for beating Nida up, I'd get docked a months pay and get reprimanded. But demoted!? 

Drew: It does seem too extreme.

Irvine: _Uh oh!_

Zell: What's up?

Irvine: _I can see the Commander down there._

Zell: (a little nervous) Really?

Irvine: _Yeah, he doesn't look too happy! He and Seifer look like they're about to go at it again. I see Rinoa too. She's trying to hold him back._

Zell: (angrily) You'll need his leash Rinoa!

Adam: Wow!

Irvine: _Oh man, he heard you. He's glaring at me now. _(Laughing) _Oh he's pissed Zell!_

Zell: I don't care! Because he's in on all this crap, I know it! 

Irvine: _He's shaking his head. I guess he's saying he's not. _(Pause) _Now he's nodding. Squall says he isn't in on it._

Zell: He's the freaking Commander! How could he not?

Irvine: _He's holding up his hand. I think he's gonna come up here and talk to you. Yeah, he's turning to go inside. _(Pause) _Wait, he stopped. _(Pause) _Oh hell!_

Adam: What's happening?

Irvine: _I forgot about Quisty!_

Zell: Go! Stop her! I don't want her to get into trouble!

Irvine: _Quisty! Don't do anything stupid! See ya later Zell!_

Adam: Things have taken a surprising turn of events! Unfortunately, it's time for another break. We'll be back with Zell Dincht and more Love Line!

__

Cut to commercials.

Notes: Who got Quistis fired? Is she going to maim whomever this person is? What does Squall have to say about the strike? And where's the Headmaster? And where the hell did my mind go!? Did someone take it?! Find out in the last installment of Love Line. Wow. I sound like an announcer! Yikes!


	4. The conclusion!

__

Back from commercials.

Adam: Welcome back! This is Love Line! I'm Adam Carrolla, that's Dr. Drew. Our special guest tonight is B.G.'s very own rebel, Zell Dincht! It's been a very exciting show so far!

Zell: I just hope Irvine got to Quisty in time!

Adam: I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Let's take our next call. We have…is that spelled right? Ma, from Balamb?

Ma: _Zell Dincht! What on Hyne's green planet do you think your doing?_

Zell: (nervous) Ma! 

Drew: Is this your mother?

Zell: Yeah, hi Ma.

Ma: _Don't you 'hi Ma' me! You're in big trouble, mister!_

Zell: But Ma, Selphie's…

Ma: _I know dear, they're transferin' your sweetie away. I feel bad too! I like that girl. But that ain't no reason to start a riot!_

Zell: It ain't a riot, Ma…

Ma: _Don't correct me! I know what ya'll are doin'! You're gonna get a lot of people in trouble over somethin' you don't even know is true yet!_

Zell: But Ma…

Ma: _Now you listen here, young man! You are gonna tell those people to stop their riot, and you're gonna do it right now!_

Zell: But…

Ma: _No 'buts'! Just tell them!_

Adam: I put Ma Dincht on hold, cause Zell's started to panic!

Zell: I can't believe she called in! 

Adam: How old are you Zell?

Zell: I'm 22, why?

Adam: Aren't you a little old for your mother to be bossing you around like that?

Zell: That's just the way she is, I guess. She just doesn't want me to get in trouble. If you're still listening Ma, I'm sorry. I gotta do this for Selphie!

Drew: We've got Irvine on the phones again.

Adam: Irvine?

Irvine: (sad) _Hey guys._

Zell: You didn't stop Quistis, did you?

Irvine: _I stopped her before she did real damage. But she got in a few good lashes. _

Zell: How is… he doing?

Irvine: _Less than happy, to say the least. I'm in the infirmary with him now. _(Male's painful scream in the background) _He's getting stitches._

Adam: Yikes!

Irvine: _Yeah. _(Another scream, followed by yelling) _Oh, that's…nice._

Zell: What did he say?  


Irvine: _He's gonna kill us._

Zell: (whining) Oh man!

Irvine: (more yelling) _He said that we're going to get a Lionheart shoved up a not so nice place._

Zell: (nervous) He's the one that got her fired! 

Irvine: _You wanna tell him that?_

Zell: No! Tell him that I take cafeteria duty for the next fifty years!

Irvine: _Maybe later. _(Pause) _Hey, Xu. Come to see me? _(Pause, female voice talking) _Xu's gonna talk to you now, okay. Later, Zell._

Zell: Later, Irvine.

Adam: Xu? You there?

Xu: _Yeah, I'm here. I've got some interesting news for you._

Zell: What's up?

Xu: _I was listening when you were talking to Irvine earlier. When Adam was thinking how weird it was that only me, you, Raijin, and Seifer are getting demoted. Well, that got me thinking too._

Zell: You figured it out?

Xu: _Yup!_

Zell: Well, tell me! Why are we getting demoted?

Xu: _We're not._

Zell: (pause) What!?

Xu: _We're not getting demoted, Zell._

Drew: I knew it!

Adam: How do you know?

Xu: _Out of the people involved, besides non-SeeD persons, who wasn't getting demoted?_

Zell: Irvine and Quistis.

Xu: _Right. Now what kind of person would start a rumor about demotion and leave Quistis off the list?_

Zell: (pause, then angry) A Trepie!

Adam: The Trepies? Aren't those her worshipers?

Zell: They are also the one's that hid Nida last week!

Adam: But why would they leave Irvine off the list too?

Xu: _He's her boyfriend. They may not like him, but if he'd been on the demotion list, it would have pissed her off._

Zell: You mean to tell me that I got half the Garden on strike because of a Trepie!?

Xu: _Afraid so, Zell. _(Pause, male voice in the background) _Hello Sir! You wish to speak with them, Sir?_

Adam: Who's that?

Zell: (nervous) There's only one person she calls 'sir'! Headmaster?

Cid: _Hello Zell._

Zell: I'm sorry sir! I…I didn't know it was a Trepie!

Cid: _It's alright, son. We're getting the strikers back in the Garden now. No harm done._

Zell: I just wanna know something, sir. Why are you sending my Selphie away?

Cid: _That, I'm sorry to say, is my fault. When I was making up her paperwork, I accidentally got the 'permanent transfer' form instead of the 'temporary transfer' form._

Zell: Temporary?

Cid: _That's right, Zell. I'm only sending her away for a few weeks. She's going there to train instructors, to make them flight instructors. I would never send Selphie away from her home and friends! _

Adam: So this was all just a misunderstanding!

Cid: _Yes. But you, Zell, still incited a strike in my Garden. I'm afraid you're still going to have to be punished._

Zell: I'm going to get demoted now! How ironic!

Cid: _No, I'm not going to demote you. In fact, I'm not the one who's going to punish you._

Zell: (nervous) You're not?

Cid: _I'll leave the punishment up to the Commander._

Zell: (panicked) No! No, please sir! I'd rather be demoted! Please don't!

Cid: _Hello Squall, you're looking better. _(Pause, male voice talking) _Of course, son._

Squall: _Zell._

Zell: (nervous gulp) Yeah?

Squall: I want you back at the Garden. NOW!

Zell: O-okay! I gotta go now, it's been fun.

Adam: Well kiddies, that does it for another episode of Love Line! I'd like to thank our guest tonight, Zell Dincht, for joining us. We all should pray to Hyne for a merciful death! Until next time, this is Adam Carrolla and Dr. Drew saying mahallow.

Notes: This is probably the last one I'm doing. If I do happen to do another one, it will be a loooong while. I hope you liked this one! Review people! Show me Love!


End file.
